The Canadian Remnants (Citadel.) (LoA II)
Summary The Citadel of Nova Scotia, '''or referred to as Citadel by the local inhabitants, and the '''Stone of Tears '''by some freed Slaves. Citadel is nestled on Citadel Hill, the old Canadian Military star-fort in Halifax, Nova Scotia. Outside of The Citadel is "Citadel Town", a semi-sprawled settlement around the Walls of Citadel, surrounded by crumbling abandoned buildings and cleared fields, orchards, and fields. Founded in 2062, Citadel is run by Prime Minister Longsword, who is also chief of the Military, where it is divided into Navy and Army. In 2064, their first attempts at a Naval Fleet were begun, and by 2070, the Battle of Avondale, in which 2/3rds of the Citadel Armed Forces attacked a Slaver Stronghold and encountered a group of Industrial-era Naval ships, then to be discovered to be owned by one "Federated Minnesotan Tribal Union" Or, as Admiral DeOrno called them "The Minnesota Vikings". By 2071, The Splinter War, in which we aided the Technologically advanced Coded against The Splintered Defectors and their Zealot allies. Through 2072- Early 2075, Citadel forces fought against several unknown "Abomination" creatures, later to be discovered to belong to some sort of creations belonging to one "Colonial Covenant Collective". Information on them is limited at best. From 2076-2079, Citadel began claiming larger and larger portions of New Brunswick, In the summer of 2079, The swift and quick Decimation of the Coded Order and the "Colonial Covenant Collective" left Citadel the undisputed rulers of both Nova Scotia and New Brunswick. In March of 2080. Eighteen years since Citadel was founded, At the age of Seventy one, Prime Minister-General William "The Reconqueror" Longsword, dies in an assassination claimed to be funded by The Splintered Republic. War nearly breaks out as Erin nearly breaks the already tenuous peace. Politics and Government Citadel is a Militaristic, Benevolent, Dictatorship. After the failings of the Old World Democracies, William was(and still is) hesitant to place power into the hands of the People, after all, The People elected corrupt, immoral, and often inept or lazy officials to represent them. Thus, The PM-General often has distrust or outright refuses to delegate certain powers, but has created a system of "Supreme Court Judges" to keep his power in check, within Reasonable limits. Important Figures '''Prime Minister-General: (Former) William Longsword. (Current) Erin Longsword. Admiral of the Navy: Richard DeOrno. Commander of the Army: (Former) Lt. General Wesley. (Current) Lukas Friday. Heir Apparent: (None) Major Settlements * ''Citadel- Capitol: ''Founded around the Center of Old Halifax, Citadel is a vibrant town of 5,690 souls, a flourishing coastal town on the coast of Nova Scotia. With a sizable farming cropland and control of the countryside, a viable, sustainable timber industry, and a sizable fleet. Citadel is the stable capitol for a growing faction in the Post-Collapse world. Growing in size as a brand new Metal working industry forms, Citadel is becoming a prosperous Fortress-City. * Lunenburg- Major City: Resettled around 2067, repairs to the dockyards and Shipbuilding facilities began in selected sections near the coastline, by 2072, Lunenburg has become Citadels largest, and only, Naval Shipyard. Though facilities for repairs and construction exist in Citadel, they are less developed than Lunenburgs'. * Annapolis - Town: '''A minor town, supplying most of Western Nova Scotia with electricity along with Avondale. * '''Fredericton - City: Fredericton is the Administrative Capital of New Brunswick, slowly being repaired and revitalized with a budding industry and future plans for expansion. * Quebec City -''' Quebec City, the once the oldest and only walled city in North America north of Mexico, with its thriving catholic community, is a large trade city, where all goods going towards the Atlantic via the St. Lawrence Seaway must pass. An economic boom town, where goods from north, south, west, and east all meet. Sporting its own fortified citadel upon the Plains of Abraham, Quebec City is a military launch point for further Canadian Expansion. Military '''Officer Structure: Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces: '''The Leader of all military branches of the Citadel Military, the Commander in Chief is also the PM of the Civilian branch of Citadel. '''Commander of *Insert here* : '''The Sub-leader of Each branch of the Military, both land, sea, and Air. Their rank is Lt. General '''Colonel: '''Colonels lead Brigades of 1,000 Infantry, 100 Armors, or 200 Artillery. '''Major: '''Majors lead Companies of 250 Infantry, 25 Armors, or 50 Artillery. '''Captain: Captains lead Platoons of 50 under a Major. 'Lieutenant: ' A Lieutenant leads a Squad of 10 men. Traits/ Buffs 'Training of the Old World -' With Leadership sourced from the Old World, this allows our men Power Armor training and a level of cohesive force and discipline in which is unseen outside of Military Remnants. -Increased Discipline and Morale in battle 'The Shipyards of Lunenburg - '''The Dockyards and Town of Lunenburg was one of the few places Pre-Collapse that could actually make Sailing Ship of a respectable size and weight. This enables us to produce quality Sailing ships and do it in good time. -Improved Ship construction time and Improved Ship combat ability '''Free the Slaves -' Due to the nature and fundamental Foundations of Citadel, not to mention the large composition of Ex-Slaves in the Military, We do not Negotiate with Slave taking nations or factions. -Diplomacy with Slaver Nations and Factions is limited to Truce, Cold War, and War. '''Sticks and Stones - '''With the fact that the Halifax Citadel is the capital of Citadel, fortified and unassailable, boasting the greatest Walls constructed in this Post-Collapse world. - Decreased Construction Time. - Decreased Construction Cost. '''Honest and Brutal - '''The Prime Minister-General is a no-nonsense kind of Person, and that is who he employs for all sorts of work. Especially diplomacy. ESPECIALLY Diplomacy - Increased Diplomacy difficulty - Very Difficult to change Relations. - Consistent mindset '''Manifest Destiny - '''The Leader of Citadel is the son of General of the Old World, and his goal is seeing a Reunited Canada, From Sea to Sea. He will not negotiate with Factions holding territory that he believes is rightfully his. - You can probably imagine these, really.